Will it be Raura or Raia?
by faizah.kabir
Summary: Ross and Laura's relationship as a couple is growing stronger and stronger every day. But what happens when Maia Mitchell comes and tells Ross that she loves him A LOT! Ross is now confused with his feelings! Will he end up with Laura at the end or will he go to Maia leaving Laura heartbroken! Raura or Raia?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my very first fanfiction. I've never written one before so I hope you like it! Plzz send in reviews..and give me some advices on how to improve my sotries better. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, but before that here's the summary, if you haven't read it yet:**

Ross and Laura's relationship as a couple is growing stronger and stronger every day. But what happens when Maia Mitchell comes and tells Ross that she loves him A LOT! Ross is now confused with his feelings! Will he end up with Laura at the end or will he go to Maia leaving Laura heartbroken! Raura or Raia?


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then! Here's chapter one! Remember this is my first story so it might not be as good! SO don't have too much of a high expectation! Here you ago!

**Laura's POV:**

Ross literally makes me the happiest girl alive in this world. Even since we finished Austin & Ally, our relationship grew stronger and stronger. We got to spend more time with each. Sure he went on some world tours and he always convinced me to go with him but I didn't want to interfere R5 and their siblings bonding! Along with Ratliff of course! They all love me just like a little sister except for Ross, of course, 'cause it'd be weird to date someone who loves me like a sister. Anyways, Ross and I have been dating for 4 years now. Nothing came in between us. We never, not one single day, ever had any ups and downs. That's how strong our relationship was. Right now I'm waiting for him to pick me up. We're going on our 5 year anniversary date. He won't tell me where we're going. He knows how much I hate surprises. Yet still! Anyways. OOH here he is now! Oh well, let's just hope it's something I love!

**Ross's POV!**

Here I am standing in front of Laura's house waiting for her to open the door. Today's the big day! I'm finally going to ask her to marry me! I've never been this nervous. Hope she says yes. Finally she opened the door. That's when I saw something I never thought I'd see…

**MUAHHAHAAHHAHA! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned ! Hope u like this chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you guys hanging last chapter. I've received such amazing reviews. Now I know what it feels like to have these wonderful reviews. Thanks a lot for the people who wrote it for me! Love ya guys! Anyways here's chapter 2.**

On the previous chapter…

Here I am standing in front of Laura's house waiting for her to open the door. Today's the big day! I'm finally going to ask her to marry me! I've never been this nervous. Hope she says yes. Finally she opened the door. That's when I saw something I never thought I'd see…

Chapter 2.

**Ross's POV**

Standing in front of me is the most beautiful girl this earth ever had got laid on! She looked beautiful. She looked natural. She wasn't wearing any make-up except for a cherry colored lip-gloss. Nothing else. Not a single make-up. She's naturally beautiful. I think I may have drooled a little 'cause I heard her adorable little giggle. She came up to me to wipe my drool with a scarf but I leaned in to kiss her. She didn't even kiss me making me pout. She giggled again.

"No way I'm kissing you with your drool on your face. EEW!" she said in between her giggles along with a disgusted tone.

"Well, if you love me, then you shouldn't be disgusted by me," I teased.

"Well, if you love me, then you shouldn't be disgusted by me," she mimicked me. When she saw me giving her a glare, she just gave me a smirk then quickly wiping my face with her scarf.

"Shall we go, milady?" I asked with a horrible accent.

"We shall, kind sir?" she replied with her perfect accent.

We got in a car, and I opened her door like a true gentleman should. She smiled warmly at me and got in. I got in the driver's sit and drove to a park.

**Laura's POV**

When I got down from the car, I saw the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. A picnic. A gorgeous blanket on top of a grassy hill, with a picnic basket, surrounded by wonderful and colorful rose petals. I literally jumped on top of Ross and kissed him all over. He just laughed, took my hand, and lead me to the picnic. We talked, laughed, and joked all about our times in Austin and Ally. A lot of memories came flashing to us. I might have even shed a tear along that time. Ross seem to have noticed, so he came next to me and wrapped his arms around me, while I sobbed on his chest.

"Shhh, Laura, don't cry. I know you miss shooting Austin & Ally as much as I do, but we can't do it for the rest of our lives. It'll all be okay. As much as I want to cry about it, I'm not going to, because we need to be strong for each other. Hey come on, stop crying. Hey, look at me," he lifted my chin up and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I kissed him back with as much passion and love I can. I'm not going to ruin our date with me crying. We pulled away and enjoyed the rest of the date. It soon became dark so we gathered all the stuffs and Ross took me back home. He walked me to my home and I pulled him by his collar, and gave him a short kiss. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks for everything, Ross. I've had an amazing time,"

"Of course you did. I make everything amazing," he replied with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes. He smiled, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and left. I got inside and replayed everything happened. He really is the most amazing guy anyone can wish for.

**Ross's POV**

I went to bed and smiled replaying our whole date. I can't believe it's been five whole freaking years that we've been dating. I know we'll be together forever. But why does it feel like I'm forgetting something. Then it hit me! I FORGOT TO PROPOSE TO HER!

**OHHH ROSS! You are soo stupid. Oh wait, I made him stupid. LOL! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it interesting. It isn't much according to me. But oh well. I'll get better if I write often. Remember to review and plzzz do send me advices on how to write better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a test so I was studying! Anyways, I loved all the reviews! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! LOVE YA ALL! 3 Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Ross's POV**

I am one of the most stupidest person on this planet. I've planned this whole thing to propose to her and I just forgot? What kind of person forgets these stuffs. Oh I know! Persons like me! UGGHH! I got up to check if I still had the ring on my jacket pocket. I put my hands in the pocket but I couldn't feel anything. Maybe it's in the other one. I didn't find anything! OH NO! OH NO NO NO NO NO! I can't lose it! I can't! Please tell me I didn't lose it. I looked everywhere for it. But I couldn't find. OH MY FREAKING GOD! I LOST THE RING!

**Maia Mitchell's POV (just for a little bit)**

I woke up for the stupid sun reflecting on my eyes. AHH! Such a beautiful day. Maybe I should go out and jog or walk around the neighborhood. I got dressed up for jogging and headed outside. I walked outside to my backyard. When I opened up the fence, I saw a small blue velvet box. Hmmm, wonder what's in it. When I opened it, my heart just literally exploded. In front of me was a golden, elegant and beautiful diamond ring encrusted with other small diamond surrounding it. Inside it was written, "You matter to me forever and always. I love you. Ross Lynch"

ROSS? You mean "the" ROSS LYNCH that worked with me for Teen Beach Movie. I've always loved him but I never knew he did too! We just gone on two dates and now he's planning on proposing to me! OH MY GOODNESS! I knew he still loved me. I never stopped loving him! I'm literally the happiest person now. I have to go to his house and give him one passionate give immediately! OH I GOT TO GET READY!

"I LOVE YOU TOO, ROSS" I shouted aloud, even though he won't hear me.

**Ross's POV**

Where could I lose it? I didn't sleep all night trying to figure out where I could have dropped the ring but no luck. I can't even remember losing it. What am I going to do now? I mean I can always buy another one, but what if some random girl finds it and thinks I proposed to her? What can I do then? Oh I need to call Laura. Only she makes me feel better in this entire world.

**Laura's POV**

I was listening to music on my IPod when I felt my flip phone vibrating! I see the caller ID. Ross. Why is he calling me all of a sudden. I answer the call.

"Hey, Ross. What's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Can you please come over. I need to see you right now." He asked. Why does he sound so shaky? Is he feeling well.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Are you sick?" I am so worried now!  
"I'm fine. Please just come over quickly," he said, his voice sounding even shakier.

"I'm on my way. Just wait!" I hung up and got dressed super quick.

I drove to Ross's house and opened his door with a spare key he gave me. I got up to his room and saw him all exhausted and tired and upset. He's still wearing what he was wearing on our date the other day. I quickly ran over and sat next to him.

"Hey. I'm here. What's wrong? Why do you look so depressed?" I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything. He just looked up straight into my eyes, and hugged me. I obviously hugged him back but what's wrong?

"Promise me, Laura, that you would never misunderstand me and never believe what's wrong!" He said sounding dead serious.

"Of course I won't. I would never ever misunderstand you. Never," I replied.

"I love you, Laura. Please trust me, I do! And I always will no matter what comes in between us," he confirmed looking even more serious. What's going on? Why is he telling me this all of a sudden. Did something happen. Did he do something wrong?

"I love you too, Ross. You know that very well. I love you a lot!" I whispered.

He leaned in and captured my lips and gave me a passionate kiss. It was even more passionate than the one we shared on our date last night.

He cupped my face with his hands and deepened the kiss. I held my hand on top of his and enjoyed the kiss. But this sudden emotions and all the stuffs he said is still bothering me. Did he do something I'm not supposed to know?

**THERE YOU GO! CHAPTER THREE! Longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it. There's a lot of drama on the next chapter, so stay tuned. Please review. It just makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So the drama starts from this chapter and so forth…maybe I shouldn't give out too much! Anyways enjoy the chapter! And once again, thanks for all the reviews 3**

**Ross's POV **

Laura and I were still kissing when someone rang the doorbell. Oh joy! What a wonderful day! Uggh! Laura pulled away and went downstairs to open the door. I expected her to yell at me to come down but she didn't. What's going on? Why is she not calling me? Maybe I should go down. And when I did, I saw someone who would totally be someone I would never want to see. Maia Mitchell. My co-star, ex-gir..date **(1)** and also the most lousiest and nosiest person in this planet. I looked over to Laura standing in front of the door shocked.

"Let me repeat the question. Is Ross home?" Maia asked frustrated.

"Ummm….ye-yeah he's here. Le-let me g-go call him," Laura stuttered.

"Maia, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked all of a sudden. Both of them turned to look at me and Maia basically just jumped onto me and kissed me square on the lips. I didn't even hesitate to pull back. I literally pushed her. I saw tears in Laura's eyes. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I glared at Maia. Maia just smiled at me. Then Maia showed me her left ring finger. I saw…I..I..I saw…I saw THE RING! The ring I was supposed to propose to Laura with. How the heck did she find it? Why is she wearing it?

"How did you find the ring? Why are you wearing it?" I yelled to her.

"OH! Ross! This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't believe you left this ring in front of my backyard so that I can see this surprise. OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Maia said.

"WHAT?" Laura screamed!

"No, Laura, you got it all wrong. I never left it in front of her. I don't even know where she lives. That ring was supposed to be for you. I wanted to propose to you but I lost it. It probably fell in front of her backyard. Please trust me. I would never do this to you. Please," I begged.

Laura had tears in her eyes. She slapped my arm and said, "I don't trust you. Look at Maia. She's basically in a love struck now. Look at her eyes. Do you see how happy she looks? Do you see how she's smiling at you? So this must be true. You did surprise her. That's why you said all those stuffs in your room so that you can break-up with me easily. I can't believe you. WE'RE THROUGH! I HATE YOU ROSS LYNCH!" She left.

I just stood there dumbfounded. I can't believe it. My love, the love of my life broke up with me. And I'm not doing anything? I looked over to Maia's eyes and saw the same glow of love as I've seen in Laura's eyes. So Maia does love me. It must've been really hard for her. She suffered a lot of pain and sadness for me. My old feelings for her is returning back. But I still love Laura. Who is it? Who's the one I actually love? I smiled a little to her. She obviously smiled back. I'm confused. I need to speak with someone about my feelings. Who is it that can help me? I know I want Laura back but I don't want to hurt Maia. Oh gosh! Rydel's gonna kill me if she finds out Laura broke up with me. She loves Laura like her own little sister. Everyone in the family does. Even my parents see her as their own daughter. And me? I love her more than anything else in this entire world. But my feelings for Maia is still there too. What am I going to do?

**Hey! So I wanted to try something different. I want to write some of these chapter in one person's POV. Like I did today. I wrote this full chapter in Ross's POV. Tomorrow's probably going to be mixed or the full chapter would be Laura's POV. I haven't decided yet. Sorry for a short chapter again. I'm kind of running out of idea. **

**He wanted to say his ex-girl friend but he only went out with he once (in the story, not in real life)**

**Anyways, review and I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow. TOODLES!**


	6. Important (or not) message

**HEY GUYS! Listen! I have tests and exams and quizzes this WHOLE WEEK! So I don't have time to write a chapter. Just making sure you guys know. I'm sorry but I'll try my very best to write a new chapter soon. Anyways I'm just here to give a shoutout to two people who reviewed on every single chapter:**

**Bubbleslolz**

**Queenc1**

**Thank you both of you for reviewing all of my chapter. I love you guys! Thanks a lot again! 3 3 3**

**I'll try to update soon when I get time. I SWEAR! Cross my heart!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my love people. LOL! JK! I know I told you that I won't be able to update this week but I've studied A LOT and now I have some free time. YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This whole chapter is in Ross's POV again. I just like writing it from the guys' Point of View. IDK why though.**

**ROSS's POV**

My family hates me now. Obviously Rydel the most. She literally killed me when I told them about Laura and me breaking up. All of my family yelled at me. Now I'm here in my apartment sitting all alone in my room regretting everything I've done. I tried calling and texting Laura but she wouldn't pick up or reply me. She eventually had to turn off her phone so that I wouldn't bother her. Hey what's vibrating? My phone. I wonder who's texting me now. I opened up the text to find out it Laura. I don't have time to text her back. I don't have time to text anyon…WAIT! LAURA? I quickly read her text.

(**Laura=bold; **_Ross=Italics)_

**How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. I even thought you were going to propose to me anytime now. But you didn't. HOW COULD YOU? I HATE U!**

_No Laura. This is all wrong. Please believe me. That ring Maia was wearing was for u. I wanted to propose to u on our 5-year anniversary. But I completely forgot. Then I might have accidentally dropped it in front of her backyard. I didn't even know I did. Plzz Laura, trust me. I swear. Cross my heart. _

**I'm coming over. **

_Yes plzz do. _

She didn't reply back this time. I looked out from my window. I saw her car park. I immediately opened the door. She got inside without even looking at me. Then she did something unexpecting…

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER and the short chapter. I have writer's block. I don't know how to continue this story. I'll certainly update if I have any ideas. Plzz review and happy early Merry Christmas. I'll be saying this a lot so don't get annoyed by it.**

**Anyways, I have a question for u guys. Plzz answer it.**

**Who here likes to write stories from the guys' POV mostly?**

**Answer it! I'm DEMANDING YOU! LOL Just kidding.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! This is going to be a really short chapter. It's some conversations between Ross and Laura. I don't wanna give out what's gonna happen so you have to read to find out for yourselves. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Last time…

She didn't reply back this time. I looked out from my window. I saw her car park. I immediately opened the door. She got inside without even looking at me. Then she did something unexpecting…

**Chapter 6**

**Ross's POV**

She ran up to me and kissed me on the lips passionately. I was obviously shocked by this sudden action but I kissed her back as lovingly as I can. When air was needed we both away gently and I looked down at Laura. **(1) **She had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away.

"I'm so so so sorry, Ross. I love you! I can't believe I didn't believe you. I'm never gonna forgive myself but please tell me you will! PLEASE!" she started crying harder. I have the perfect idea to cheer her up.

"I'm not gonna forgive you, Laura. You didn't believe me. If you loved me as I much as I _used _to love you, you would've trusted me. But you didn't. I don't think I can forgive you," I joked.

"Please, Ross. I'm sorry! I love you. Please, Ross, Please. I'll do anything but please Ross. Pl-pl-please," she sobbed. I just started laughing. I laughed even harder when I saw the confusion in her face.

"Why the heck are you laughing? You think it's funny that I'm crying for you? How could you?"

"Oh my God, Laura. You are so stupid. Of course I forgive you. I was just messing with ya. You may be smart in academics but you are dumb in this," I said laughing.

She just stared at me. She's still staring at me. Her expression changed. Her expression changed even more. OH NO! She's angry! OW!

"OW! What the heck was that for?" she just punched my arm. She may be petite but she sure is strong.

"What the heck was that for? What the heck was that for? For laughing at me and joking when I was trying to be serious. You're such an idiot!" she punched my arm again. And again. Again! Okay that's it. I started chasing her. She screamed and ran away from me. I ran after her. Man, she's a fast runner. Oh dang it! I lost her. I started looking around for her. I couldn't find her. Where can she be?

**Laura's POV (finally, right?)**

I was hiding in Ross's closet. He always thought girls hated looking and touching guys clothes. But he's soo wrong. He'll never find me here. Maybe this is not a good place to hide. I should hide somewhere. I got out of the closet and tiptoed out of his room. Suddenly a muscular arms went around my waist from the back.

"Got you," Ross whispered. I shivered a little. I turned around to face him, his arms still around my waist.

"Yes, you did," I whispered back. Ross leaned in to kiss me. I took this opportunity to duck down and ran out of his grasp. I heard him groan. After chasing me for some minutes he finally got me.

"This time I'm holding you SO tight that you won't be able to escape," he said panting. I laughed and laughed. I started laughing even more when he started tickling me. He knows every single one of my most ticklish spots. I laughed so hard that tears started to fall.

"Ohmy, Ro-oss, le-let me-me g-go. Pl-please," I said in between my laughter. He stopped. He then looked deep into my eyes. I was wrong to not believe him then. I know he loves me more than anyone else does. Well except for my family. But still.

"Laura. I love you," he whispered. I could see how much he loves me just by looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Ross. I never meant when I said I hated you. I was just caught up in that moment. Trust me. I love you as much as you love me. I do," I whispered back.

He smiled and leaned in to capture our lips once again in a passionate kiss. My life couldn't be more perfect than this moment. I kissed back and smiled into the kiss. He did too. Everything's going to be just fine except for the fact that Maia thinks Ross proposed to him. How are we going to fix this? Let's not think about it now. I just wanna make this moment perfect. Ross and me. Just the two of us.

**THERE YOU GO! End of chapter 6. I liked how this chapter turned out. I wanted to make some cute Raura scenes. I know it doesn't seem that romantic but I tried my best. Remember, this is my very first story so it might not be so good. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
